Nunca digas adiós
by Maria Jor
Summary: Lo importante es lo que sucede después, luego de las peleas... ¿Y si al día siguiente ya no vuelven a verse? ¿Y si lo último que le dices en ese momento de ira a la persona que amas es que se marche de tu vida para siempre? ¿Qué pasaría?...


Este oneshot participa en el "Reto Otoñal de Drama de las Originales Ladies Kou".

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi pero la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

Aquí les dejo otra locura esta vez inspirada en la canción "Symphony" de la banda Clean Bandit junto a Zara Larsson.

Les dejo el link por si gustan escucharla:  watch?v=aatr_2MstrI&index=27&list=RDkNQNs-XD1PY

* * *

Nunca digas adiós

...

Este relato tiene algo peculiar, uds mismos pondrán los personajes ya que el siguiente suceso no cuenta ni con nombres ni con géneros así cada lector podrá imaginarse a los participantes de esta historia. O al menos esa es la idea ;)

Esta es una ficción en la cual una pareja que al igual que muchas discute por alguna u otra razón, celos, engaños, malos entendidos, sufrimiento, etc. ¿Motivos? A veces miles y a veces los más mínimos detalles hacen explotar.

Pero lo importante es lo que sucede después, luego de las peleas...

¿Y si al día siguiente ya no vuelven a verse?

¿Y si lo último que le dices en ese momento de ira a la persona que amas es que se marche de tu vida para siempre?

¿Qué pasaría?

...

De repente el estruendo de algo que se estrellaba contra la pared acabó despertando a los vecinos culminando luego con una calurosa discusión que los dejó en vela por algunos minutos más.

-¡Basta!-

-¡No!-

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-

-¿De hacer qué?-

-No me entiendes-

-No, nunca entiendo nada ¿no?-

-No- Su mirada quedó fija con una mezcla de enojo y dolor mientras observó como aquellas lágrimas cayeron sin parar. Trató de acercársele para secar aquel llanto pero fue en vano.

-¡No, aléjate!-

-Por favor paremos de discutir-

-Yo no empecé-

-Ah ¿entonces es mi culpa todo esto?-

\- ¡Nunca lo entenderás!- gritó dando un portazo para alejarse de una manera telenovelesca que todos conocemos.

-¡No, nunca!- Le replicó con ira pero solo se oyó su eco- ¡Si te vas no vuelves, ¿me oíste?!... ¡No vuelvas!-

De pronto la habitación se quedó en silencio, un profundo y desgarrador silencio. ¿Acaso esta sería la última pelea? ¿Acaso este era el adiós? Algo en su interior se lo confirmaba.

...

Su llanto era inconsolable. Se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo mientras sus lágrimas cayeron sin parar. Se las quitó del rostro intentando no pensar aunque en realidad no podía dejar de hacerlo; su cabeza giró a mil revoluciones por minuto, la familia, el trabajo, la sociedad, la vida, ya no aguantaba más. Y la única manera de exteriorizarlo era explotando, de la mejor manera posible, bueno la única que conocían, la única a la que recurrían en este último tiempo la mayoría de las veces lastimándose a sí y a los demás.

Su único alivio en ese momento era aquella suave y fría brisa de los últimos días de invierno que despejaban así su mente.

-Siempre me hace lo mismo. Nunca me escucha, no entiende nada, nunca lo entenderá ni sabrá por lo que estoy pasando- se dijo para sí con una rabia iracunda mientras seguía su camino.

Los metros avanzaron y paso tras paso se transformaron en kilómetros. Sintió que ya no tenía nada que perder, por lo visto ya estaba todo decidido, este parecía ser el adiós. Así que siguió marchando hasta que uno de sus pasos se tropezó con algo y comenzó a enlentecerse.

El hielo no estaba del todo firme, comenzaba a derretirse por sectores. Lo que hizo que su recorrido sea cada vez más lento y temeroso. Pero nunca se le vino a la mente el desviarse e ir por un lugar más seguro al contrario, continuó mientras sus lágrimas caerían una última vez más.

...

-¿Donde estas?- le mandó un mensaje y nada, no recibía respuesta alguna.

Llamó una y otra vez pero la línea sonaba sin parar hasta que aparecía el sonido de la contestadora.

-¿Por qué no me atiendes?- mandó otro mensaje y nada.

-Atiéndeme por favor- y nada.

-Está bien, tú decidiste dar por terminada esta relación con esta actitud, ya me cansé, será tu culpa. Como siempre huyes en lugar de venir a solucionarlo. No volveré a sufrir por nadie más, ¡nunca! ¡Te lo juro!. Adiós-

Ese fue el último mensaje que escribió y las horas comenzaron a pasar más lenta y dolorosamente mientras se aferró a sus piernas en cuclillas de la misma manera que se aferraba a la más mínima esperanza de su regreso.

...

Del otro lado seguía sin haber respuesta.

El celular sonaba y sonaba sin parar.

-¡Basta!- dijo arrojándolo lejos de su vista logrando tambalear a causa del sacudón pero también por unl sobresalto que le provocó un ruido extraño que pareció acercársele en ese preciso momento. Segundos más tarde el frío, el silencio, las sombras y la oscuridad habían llegado de una manera inimaginable y cruel, apoderándose del lugar para no marcharse.

...

Una mezcla de dolor, angustia y enojo invadieron de repente su ser.

-No lloraré más por ti, sino estás cuando te necesito, no vales el intento... Todo el mundo es igual, solo están en los momentos alegres ¿y en los malos? ¿en los que no aguantas a nadie ni a ti?- se cuestionó una y mil veces mientras se sentó de un tirón en el sofá con la copa de vino que recién se acababa de servir.

-Ni una lágrima más, ni una- dió un último sorbo para luego dejarla sobre la pequeña mesita del living y de un cajón de la misma sacó un cigarro.

Por más que lo había dejado por aquella persona había decidido guardar uno en caso de necesitarlo y este era uno de esos casos.

Se levantó con el puro en la boca y dirigió hacia el balcón del departamento.

Mientras el aire frio le rosó el rostro recordó todos los instantes que habían compartido. Los bellos eran hermosos pero también estaban los malos de los cuales se estaban llenando en estos últimos momentos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Siempre elijo mal? ¿Acaso mí destino es la soledad? ¿Por qué todos me abandonan? … ¿Qué sucede conmigo?- se cuestionó dándose pequeños golpes en la frente para culminar así sosteniéndose el peso de la cabeza, aferrando sus dedos a su cabellera.

Lo peor de todo esto era que nadie respondía aquellas preguntas.

Los minutos pasaron y el dolor en su pecho fue cada vez más intenso y hasta agonizante. No lo soportó por mucho más tiempo, en algún momento iba a explotar y decir basta.

Cuando por fin lo encendió, con el rostro apagado dejó la mirada perdida como quien busca algo en la nada.

Los segundos se transformaron lentamente en minutos y ese sufrimiento penetró cada vez mas dejando casi moribundo su espíritu.

Al acabarlo lo arrojó al suelo para luego pisarlo con el pie descalzo. La sensación de dolor por la quemadura no fue nada en comparación con el dolor en su alma.

Con el pie aún sentido por aquellas cenizas subió por las barandas del mismo balcón, el cual le mostraba que allá debajo había unos 15 pisos y un sinfín de gente yendo y viniendo, algunos paseando otros apresurados pero ninguno se percataba de su existencia allí arriba.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se preguntó una y otra vez-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-…

De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza y una ráfaga helada le rodeó el cuerpo como si un remolino quisiera adueñarse de aquel ser pretendiendo contenerlo lo más posible.

De la nada sonó el teléfono y volteó hacia aquella dirección. ¿Seria? Quién sabe…

Se volvió nuevamente hacia aquella ciudad que no se percataba siquiera de su existencia. Pero el aparato sonaba sin parar interrumpiendo su labor. Lentamente se acercó para responder aquella llamada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Vienes? Te necesito- Contestó apresuradamente y culminó muy suave de manera casi imperceptible.

Pero pareció que aquella llamada no era la que esperaba.

-¿Cómo?- su voz se quebró de repente y su rostro quedó tan pálido como la misma nieve que estaba cayendo en ese momento.

Mientras del otro lado de la línea alguien le contó lo que hace unos instantes habían descubierto:

-Lamentamos darle la noticia- trataron de ser sutiles y realizar una leve pausa-… pero los perros hallaron su ropa cerca del rio y…-

Instantáneamente se quedó sin aliento como si su espectro hubiera abandonado de repente su ser.

Lo bueno o a veces hasta malo de un pueblo pequeño es que todos se conocen. ¿O no?

-… a unos pocos metros el cuerpo flotando y…-

En ese mismo instante dejó de oír. Al parecer había caído en aquel rio congelado que por lo visto no estaba lo suficientemente firme o quizás solo fue la persona incorrecta en el lugar incorrecto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía allí?- Nadie supo responderle aquel pensamiento que su mente intentó realizar en voz baja pero que no lo logró.

Al oír todo aquello su corazón solo quiso detenerse, no lo quiso aceptar, parecía un mal sueño pero había sucedido y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Yo con mi enojo… las últimas palabras que le dije fueron que se alejara y no volviera nunca más- eso resonó en su mente y penetró directo como si la misma mecha de un taladro le estuviera perforando profundamente hasta quedar completamente en blanco.

-…Está ahí?... ¿hola?... ¿sigue ahí?...- se escuchó constantemente del otro lado mientras que de este su mano se aflojó de tal manera que dejó caer el teléfono.

Comenzó a temblar y a llorar de manera desconsolada mientras sin darse cuenta volvió a emprender camino hacia aquel vacío.

Ya nada tenía sentido, su amor, su vida, por lo que luchaba día tras día ya no estaba, su pérdida fue demasiado y su corazón ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Al llegar a la baranda nuevamente la brisa fresca junto a unos copos de nieve acariciaron su rostro envolviendo su cuerpo en un último abrazo helado como el hielo, pero el frío también quema y destroza, quedando así totalmente roto como su corazón.

...

¿Acaso se volverán a encontrar en otra vida?

¿Acaso volverán a cometer los mismos errores?

Quien sabe…

~Fin~


End file.
